Deadly Secrets
by rachiru-rebonu
Summary: This fic envolves Angemon and Takeru. Thats all i have to say, because i don't want to give it away. * YAOI * Angekeru
1. Beginning, or End?

Angemon had taken the midnight watch. The rest of the group was peacefully sleeping. His beautiful cerulean eyes scanned the darkness for dangerous intruders. All of a sudden, Angemon fired off his attack –Hand of Fate– at himself. The rest of the group instantly awoke at the noise and light of the deadly attack. They found Angemon disintegrating before their astonished eyes, Eighteen year old Takeru ran up to him, tears welling in his eyes. "Goodbye, my Takeru," said Angemon with his last breath, "forgive me." He then disintegrated completely Takeru burst into distraught sobs.  
  
Takeru sank to his knees in front of the spot where Angemon had committed suicide. As Takeru lay down on the slightly damp ground, tears slowing, he noticed a pure white envelope in front of him. It was addressed to him in a beautiful golden script. Takeru opened the letter.  
  
My Dearest Takeru, it read;  
  
Angels never die. Even if they deserve to. Like I do. All digimon are reborn, always. That means I can't die. I wish I could sometimes, I really do. I planned my demise at one of those times.  
  
I lust for something considered unholy by almost all, digimon and human alike. I seek alliance with one of my own gender. Not only that, he is not the same as i. Not the same type. But, he is the purest of heart. He brings sunshine and warmth to my darkest days. I love him like no other.  
  
But for us to be together would be condemned. I doubt that he loves me like that. As a soulmate. As a lover.  
  
But maybe he does. Maybe you do.  
  
I seek to end my life for all time. Even though I don't think it can be done, I will try my hardest. I couldn't bear to burden you with my death, Takeru. That's why I'm writing this for you. So that you may hope, as you always do, that I live on.  
  
And I will. I will be reborn. Hopefully into the arms of my beloved.  
  
Angels cannot die, but I can no longer live with myself.  
  
I love you Takeru Takashi. I love you.  
  
Eternally,  
  
Angemon  
  
Takeru let the farewell letter flutter to the ground. "Why Angemon? Why couldn't you just tell me?" said Takeru, tears clouding his eyes and his voice, "I loved you as much as you loved me, if not more! My beloved Angemon, why?!"  
  
The others gasped at Takeru's heartfelt proclaimation. But it was logical. Who else but an angel would be worthy of the love of Hope?  
  
Takeru began to run, not knowing or caring where he was going. The other surprised members of the group followed Takeru, coming upon him as he skidded to a halt in a small clearing. They looked on fearfully as a DarkTyranomon approached Takeru. It fired off its attack at Takeru, and he appeared to vanish into it. This all took place in less than a minute. They never found his body.  
  
  
  
One month Later  
  
  
  
A lone figure stood near a large stone in the middle of a beautiful clearing. The figure placed a perfect white rose, tinged with gold, on top of the deep inscription, which read:  
  
In memory of Takeru Takashi, Bearer of Hope, and Beloved of Angemon.  
  
"Eternally, my Takeru. Beloved by me eternally," said Angemon as tears filled his eyes. A single tear trailed its way down his smooth white cheek. "Eternally, my beloved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
A/N: I don't own digimon! * starts to cry * I don't I don't I don't! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ~ sorry, but admitting that always makes me emotional. ~ Some really lucky people own it! (Toei, Saban, Fox Kids, etc.) Not me!  
  
A/N 2: I see a sequel in the future! Do not fear, his is not the end.  
  
A/N 3: You have NO idea how much I want a scanner – or a digital camera, I'm not picky! *_~ *_~ *wink wink* You should see the pics I have to go along with this story,  
  
A/N 4: Its spring brea, and I have a LOT of time on my hands! * squeal * Yay! I can finish all of those writer's blocked fis! On that note, does anyone really want me to finish Us? Or First Kiss? If you do, give me a holler at ebony-moon2002@yahoo.com ! I won't mind……………….  
  
  
  
Until next time……………………………..  
  
Ebony-moon AKA Rachel AKA Azurestar AKA Achel AKA Rubachubel (those last two have special meaning for me and my best friend, Temira!) 


	2. Regained

Angemon was at Takeru's marker, placing yet another rose upon it, as he had done in the weeks since his death.  
  
"Farewell, my Takeru," he said as his lips lightly brushed the rose petals. He knelt next to Takeru's memorial. This was to be his last daily visit. He had to get back to saving the digital world. It was either that, or kill himself- again. He had wallowed in grief and self-pity long enough.  
  
Angemon placed the exquisite rose on the deep inscription. He was gently sobbing. A tear fell upon the golden white rose. A soft golden light began to fill the clearing. Angemon looked up in surprise, tears still in his blue eyes. "Who's there?" he said brokenly.  
  
"Angemon, it is I," said a disembodied voice that Angemon would have recognized anywhere, "you called me back." It wasn't possible, it couldn't happen……. No matter how much I wished for it…….it couldn't be……. Thought Angemon. "Takeru?" questioned Angemon wonderingly. The golden light contracted and began to take on a human shape. The pillar of light spoke, "Yes, Angemon, my beloved. I did not die. As you didn't."  
  
The light intensified and Angemon was blinded for a few seconds. When at last he could see again, Takeru was running to him. Angemon bolted up and ran to his beloved, arms outstretched. They met in the center of the clearing, "I love you Angemon. I couldn't bear to live without you," whispered Takeru as Angemon pulled him into his strong arms. Their quivering lips met for the first time in a gentle kiss. Takeru leaned into Angemon, sliding his arms up and around his neck and tangling his fingers in the golden mane as the kiss deepened, Angemon softly slipping his tongue into Takeru's warm mouth. As the pair of lovers broke for air, Angemon slid his arms around Takeru's waist. Takeru rested his head on Angemon's shoulder.  
  
"How, Takeru? How is this possible?" Angemon asked, "It's not possible." "Not if you're a digimon. You said so yourself," said Takeru teasingly. "But…..Takeru, you're not a digimon………..are you?" said Angemon. "Not a full- blood," agreed Takeru, "but, I am a half-breed. I have some characteristics of a digimon, like being data and being reborn, but I don't have an attack. All the time you thought I was dead, I was with my mother, in limbo." Takeru and Angemon disentangled themselves so that they could walk side by side.  
  
"Who's your mom?" asked Angemon. "Well," said Takeru, "her name is Antamon." 'Ah,' thought Angemon, 'that explains it. Antamon looks exactly like a female human,' "I see," said Angemon, "Oh Takeru, I'm so glad that you are a half-breed." "Mmm," said Takeru contentedly as they came upon a fallen log that blocked their way, "so am I, Angemon. So am i."  
  
They sat down on the log and began to kiss, softly at first, then with growing passion. Each had wanted this for so long, and it had finally happened. They were each in the arms of their beloved, as each had so often dreamed.  
  
"Angemon, I love you," said Takeru breathlessly, " I have for years." "I know Takeru," said Angemon sincerely, "so have I." The sun began to set behind them, casting a beautiful golden light on the lovers as they shared yet another perfect kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
An: Antamon belongs to me. You can borrow her if you want to, as long as you ask me first. A full description of her and her attacks will be on my profile soon.  
  
An2: this is the end…………I think……………..i hope……………really……………. 


End file.
